Major, mon compagnon, mon âmesoeur
by SweetAngel818
Summary: Après le départ des Cullen, ce n'est pas Edward qui manque à Bella c'est un autre, celui qu'elle a toujour aimer. le destin va les faire se rencontrer. Mais 'il' a changer et cela plait beaucoup à Bella. MANQUE D'INSPIRATION ABANDON PROVISOIR!
1. Chapter 1

**Chers Lectrices (lecteurs s'il y en a) me revoilà. Avec une nouvelle Jella pour votre plus grand plaisir… **

**Alors cette idée m'est venue en classe et donc j'ai posé le début du texte sur du papier et j'ai du tout retapé à l'ordi…**

**Bref j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres, j'ai également décidé de prendre une Béta vus que parfois je suis trop prise dans l'inspiration et je loupe des mots ou fais des fautes…**

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XOXO SweetAngel818**

**POV Bella Swan :**

Edward m'avait emmené en ballade comme il le faisait souvent, ma maladresse légendaire n'avais fait qu'empirer quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter les Cullen, ce qui fait qu'il devait marcher à mes côtés constamment pour m'empêcher de tomber, je n'aimais pas être trop près de lui, il me faisait peur, j'étais inquiète de savoir que mon sang l'attirait tellement. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment non, je savais que je n'étais pas sa véritable compagne comme l'était Rosalie et Emmet ou Carlisle et Esmée, je savais qui était mon compagnon et une fois transformée je pourrais enfin le réclamer comme mien. Edward me raccompagna après notre ballade, je mangeais et montais directement dans ma chambre là où il m'attendait, j'avais pris ma douche, mis mon pyjama, j'étais fatiguée ce soir-là, j'avais hâte d'être le lendemain. Alice avait préparé une fête, je n'aimais pas les fête mais je voulais faire plaisir à Esmée et Emmet. Je m'endormis, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps sans avoir une des discussions (monologue) longue et interminable d'Edward.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin de bonne humeur, joyeuse, enthousiaste, impatiente, euphorique. J'étais contente, heureuse. Je passais la journée à me préparer, Alice si elle m'avait vu ce jour-là aurait été fière de _son élève. _Edward vint me chercher vers sept heures du soir et nous nous mîmes vite en route pour la villa. Le trajet ce passa vite et quinze minutes plus tard nous étions devant la porte. Alice ouvrit la prote avant même que mon '_petit ami' _ait le temps de posé la main sur la poignée. Elle le fusilla du regard lui reprochant d'être en retard, elle me prit dans ses bras, me regarda avec un sourire qui en disait long, elle aimait ma tenue. Je portais une petite robe bleu nuit, simple, évasé sur les hanches, attaché au cou et dos nu avec des ballerines. Elle me lâcha enfin les mains et Emmet, mon gros nounours de grand frère me souleva du sol et me fit tourné dans les aires ensuite vint le tour d'Esmée et Carlisle. Rosalie m'adressa un signe de tête, je lui fis un petit sourire. Jasper lui à mon grand regret restait en retrait et me fit un petit hochement de tête et un sourire discret. Il semblait hésiter, on aurait dit qu'il voulait me prendre dans ses bras mais ne le faisait pas de peur de me faire mal ou tout simplement pensant que c'était déplacé. Il se trompait grandement. Je lui souris, lui envoyant une dose de confiance, de bonheur et d'espoir. Il parut surprit et m'envoya une vague d'interrogation, je souris et hocha doucement la tête. J'avais découvert un moyen de communiquer avec lui sans mots. Il hocha la tête, Esmée m'avais préparé un plat de spaghettis, c'était délicieux. Ensuite nous sommes allez dans le salon, décoré avec soin par Alice pour l'occasion. C'était l'heure des cadeaux.

**Rose, tu commences, **dit Alice en poussant Rosalie vers moi, elle me tendit un paquet

**C'est un collier, c'est Alice qui l'a choisi, **me dit-elle froidement.

Puis Emmet me tendis un paquet, léger, je secouais doucement la boite, elle était vide. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

**Je l'ai déjà installé, il était temps que tu ais une radio décente dans ce tas de f…**

**Non ! On n'insulte pas ma camionnette,** le prévins-je ce qui le fis rire.

Alice me tendis le cadeau d'Esmée et Carlisle, ils m'avaient souris en disant qu'ils me trouvaient plutôt pâle. J'entrepris de le déballer quand je me coupais. Une goutte de sang perla de mon doigt. Je levais les yeux vers Edward qui avait les yeux noir, plus noir que la nuit. Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête vers un Jasper enragé, ses yeux dorés luisaient, il se jeta sur Edward mais ce dernier me repoussa derrière lui me faisant voler et je tombais sur la table de verre. Il repoussa Jasper qui s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le piano. Il se releva et se précipita vers moi mais Emmet le rattrapa et le sorti. J'aurais voulu crier non mais les mots étaient coincé dans ma gorge, je baissais les yeux sur mon bras, j'avais une grande entaille, le sang coulais et je failli perdre connaissance, Carlisle se précipita vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à vitesse vampirique dans son bureau. Il était le seul avec Jasper à avoir gardé les yeux dorés, les autres étaient sortis, sans doute pour chasser. Il me mit des points de suture et Edward me raccompagna directement après. Cette nuit-là il n'était pas resté, il était partit tout de suite, me laissant seule.

Les jours qui suivent je ne vis aucun Cullen. Une semaine depuis l'accident, Edward avait frappé à ma porte me proposant une balade, je savais ce qui allait se passé. Il s'arrêta.

**Bella, je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins. Nous partons.**

**Bien, laisse-moi le temps de rassembler quelques affaires et de trouver quelque chose à dire à Char…**

**Non, Bella tu ne viens pas. Quand je dis 'nous' je parle de moi et ma famille…**

**Ah euh…**

**Bella, je pars, je ne reviendrais jamais, ce sera comme si nous n'avions pas existés.**

**Edward…**

Il se retourna après m'avoir embrassé le front, ne me laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je m'effondrais, à genoux, une douleur lacérant ma poitrine, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je ne me rappelle de rien des six mois qui ont suivis _son_ abandon. _Il_ était partit par la faute de ce connard qui ne savais pas se contrôler.

Jacob Black était venu une après-midi, nous avions parlé, longtemps, je m'étais endormis sur son torse, chaud, bouillant malgré le t-shirt qu'il portait. Il avait changé, il avait grandis, il était musclé, ses cheveux étaient court, en brosse noire corbeau. Il m'a aidé à me relever, il m'a protégé contre Victoria et Laurent. Ce jour-là j'ai découvert qu'il était un loup-garou.

Puis les mois ont passés et j'ai finalement réussi à fermer l'œil quelques heures par nuits. Ce soir-là j'étais roulée en boule dans mon lit, je sanglotais, j'avais froid mais je m'en fichais complètement, la fenêtre était ouverte constamment, été comme hiver, espérant qu'il monte par la fenêtre…

J'entendis un bruit sourd, quelqu'un qui tombais à genoux, je me retournais doucement et je le vis. Il était beau, comme dans mes souvenirs, ses boucles blondes tombaient devant ses yeux, il avait la tête dans les mains. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, pris son visage entre mes mains et caressa sa joue.

**Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu,** lui assurais-je.

_**POV Jasper :**_

**Alice ! Alice reviens **criais-je à travers les bois.** Alice je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu as vu pour que tu m'en veuilles autan. Ma puce s'il te plait.** Continuais-je alors que je courrais derrière ma femme qui avait brusquement quitté mes bras quelques minutes plutôt.

Nous étions tranquillement en train de nous câliné dans le fauteuil lorsqu'elle se dégagea brutalement de mes bras après avoir eu une vision. Je sentais de la colère, de la rancune, une forte envie de vengeance et un sentiment de trahison caché sous toutes ces émotions négatives. Elle s'était enfuie dans les bois, je la suivais en lui suppliant de revenir, de m'expliquer. Elle finit par s'arrêter dans une clairière, elle se tourna vers moi, triste, trahie et en colère, très en colère, rageuse. Mon dieu qu'avait-elle vu ?

**Je le savais, mais pas si tôt pas avant… **elle murmurait des mots pour elle-même, ses phrases étaient presque incompréhensibles. **Pas si tôt, non… ce n'est pas normale…je ne peux pas laisser faire ça non ! Hors de question il est à moi, a MOI. **

**Alice chérie, est-ce que ça va ? **Demandais-je prudemment. Elle fut soudainement frappée par de la stupeur et de la colère.

**Mais bien sûr ! C'est toi ! Pourquoi veux-tu y retourné ? Hein ? Dis-moi qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **Je ne comprenais rien. Puis je elle parlait de Forks, de Bella mais qu'allait-il se passer si j'y retournais ?

**Alice je t'en prie explique moi !**

**Non ! Je t'interdis d'y aller, de me laisser ici, parce qu'il est hors de question que j'aille **_**la **_**voir ! **Je grondais malgré moi, personne ne m'avait jamais parlé sur ce ton, encore moins une femelle. J'étais un mâle, le dominant. Je n'avais d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

**J'irais ! Elle mérite des excuses, j'ai faille la tué Alice !**

**Je comptais sur ça…** marmonna-t-elle, je croyais avoir mal entendu mais elle avait vraiment prononcé ces mots. Elle sortit des papiers de divorce. **Signe et pars : je ne te reviendrais pas ! Ne signe pas et reste : je te promets le bonheur.**

**Alice Mary Brandon Cullen ! Je t'interdis de me menacé ! **Grondais-je menaçant. Sa main s'abattit sur ma joue, je sifflais, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, le major pris le dessus sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

**POV Major Whitlock :**

Je sifflais, grognais, enfin libre ! Je souris méchamment, menaçant à cette saloppe qui avait osé lever la main sur moi, même si ça ne me faisait pas mal, personne ne m'avait frappé et en était sorti vivant. Je lui arrachais les papiers de divorce, le signais, elle les avait déjà signé. Elle me regardait, stupéfaite, apeurée, terrifiée mais il y avait toujours cette colère, cette haine, cette envie de se venger. Je partis en courant sans me retourné, je devais y retourné, revoir ma compagne, car oui cette petite et magnifique humaine était ma compagne, mon âme-sœur. Je ne comprenais pas Hale, je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu rater ça, comment il pouvait supporter cette poufiasse de voyante. Je bouillonnais quand j'avais vus celle qui m'était destinée dans les bras de cette ordure de télépathe coincé dans l'adolescence. Je ne pouvais simplement pas comprendre comment cet imbécile de Jasper n'avait pas pu la reconnaitre. Moi, je l'avais fait dès que j'avais senti son odeur dans cette cafétéria bourré d'adolescents en proie à leurs hormones. Je n'avais pas pu supporter toute la luxure émanant de ce con, Newton. Je sentis soudain l'odeur du télépathe, je levais les yeux au ciel sentant sa rage sa colère. Il voulut sauter sur mon dos mais je l'esquivais, l'attrapais par le cou et le plaquais contre un chêne.

_**« Elle m'est destinée à **_**MOI,**_** ne tente même pas de m'empêcher d'aller la voir, je te briserai en morceaux et me ferais un grand plaisir en burlant ton sale petit cul d'ado coincé » **_criais-je en pensées, je le jetais à travers la forêt et continua mon chemin.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et appelais Peter, il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

**Majors !**

**Soldat j'ai besoin que toi et ta femme me rejoigne à…**

**À Forks, je sais, on est déjà dans la villa, **

**Ne chasser pas en ville et faite attention a…**

**À ne pas dépasser la rivière sous peine de nous faire déchiquetés par des loups, je sais**

**Enculé.** Grognais-je.

**Je le sais ça aussi. **Ajouta-t-il amusé.

Bien je me dépêchais, courrais à toute vitesse à travers les bois de l'état du Washington. J'arrivais une heure et demie plus tard, saluais Peter et Charlotte que je n'avais pas vus depuis plus de cinquante ans. Je leur indiquais la chambre d'amis et ils s'y retirèrent. Déjà bien que Carlisle avait fait insonoriser les chambres parce que ces deux-là pourraient mettre Emmet et Rosalie mal à l'aise. Nous avions du temps à rattraper mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je montais et pris une douche pour me détendre et réfléchir. Je sortis enfilais un jean, une chemise, mes santiags que j'avais soigneusement caché.

**Peter, je vais…**

**Voir ta compagne, je sais **me coupa-t-il.

**Ne m'attendez pas, n'oubliez de ne pas chasser ici.**

**On sait Major, vas rejoindre ta compagne elle a besoin de toi.**

**Et Peter,**

**Oui, oui je sais j'suis un enculé.**

Je sortis et courus chez les Swan, le plus vite possible, je passais par les bois pour ne pas me faire prendre. Je restais à l'entrée du bois, caché par les arbres, attendant que Charlie s'endorme ce qu'il fit rapidement. Je m'approchais doucement de la fenêtre de ma belle, elle était ouverte, je tombais à genoux subitement touché par une douleur émotionnelle puissante. Abandon, tristesse, trahison, peu d'estime de soi, culpabilité, quoi ? Elle se tenait pour responsable pour ce qui c'était passé à son anniversaire ? Alors que le seul fautif était ce connard d'Eddie. Ça faisait un an jour pour jour que nous avions quitté la ville, un an qu'elle devait souffrir comme ça. Je montais, sautais dans sa chambre et atterri silencieusement sur le sol. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était encore plus intense et me fit à nouveau tombé à genoux, près de son lit. Elle était roulée en boule et sursauta en m'entendant. Elle se retourna brusquement pour poser ses yeux sur moi. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, me caressa la joue, j'appuyais doucement ma joue sur sa main savourant cette douceur, sa chaleur, sa tendresse.

**Je ne t'en ai jamais voulus, **murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Je la serrais dans mes bras, la déposais dans son lit avant de m'allonger à côté d'elle et l'enroulais de mes bras. Je collais mon corps au sien, ils s'emboitaient parfaitement, elle s'endormit instantanément. Je restais à ses côtés toute la nuit, lui envoyant des vagues de bien-être lui permettant d'avoir une nuit paisible.

Elle émergeait doucement et je fus frappé par sa surprise, elle se dégagea vivement de mes bras et alla plaquer son dos contre la porte. Ses yeux me détaillèrent, de la douleur c'est tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir venir d'elle en plus de sa grande tristesse. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, posais ma main sur sa joue et la caressais avec douceur. Elle savoura le geste, se délectant de la sensation de ma main froide contre le feu de ses joues, ce qui me fit sourire. Je souris d'un sourire sincère d'un sourire, en sourire en coin séducteur, arrogant, sexy. Je n'avais jamais souris comme ça auparavant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle se jeta à mon cou, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Elle pleura, se laissa allé, sur mon torse alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, tentant de la calmer. Petit à petit ses sanglots se calmèrent et elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

**Jasper pourquoi es-tu là ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, Darlin', **répondis-je appuyant sur mon accent texan, ce qui la fit frémir et emballé son cœur, putain de merde j'aimais ce son.

**Comme tu peux le voir je suis toujours en vie, principalement grâce aux loups et à Jacob. J'ai survécu, avec des blessures autan morale que physique mais je vis encore. Malheureusement tu as pu constater que mes nuits ne sont pas ce qu'elles étaient. À propos merci d'être resté mais tu devrais y aller, Alice dois s'inquiété**, dit-elle avec tristesse**. **

**Je ne suis plus avec Alice depuis près d'un an.**

**Que…quoi ? Comment ? **Dit-elle surprise, je sentis un petit peu de soulagement enfui au fond d'elle. J'éclatais de rire elle me regarda perplexe. **Jasper ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? **Je ris de plus belle, sous son regard plus perplexe que jamais.

**Je ne suis plus avec **_**elle,**_** nous avons divorcé. Je n'ai jamais été moi-même avec elle, elle contrôlait toujours tout je ne supporte pas ça. Je peux être moi maintenant.**

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, me regarda stupéfaite pendant un long moment, enfin elle s'approcha, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et me posa un baiser sur la joue tout près de la commissure de mes lèvres. Elle me regarda, pencha la tête sur le côté, elle réfléchissait, hésitait à me poser sa question. Elle finit par prendre sa décision. Elle me proposa d'aller faire du shopping, ce qui ne m'enchanta pas vraiment mais elle me rassura en me disant qu'elle savait exactement ce dont elle avait besoin et qu'elle détestait toujours faire les boutiques. J'acceptais, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, en une demi-heure elle fut douchée, habillée, légèrement maquillée et avait mangé. Elle avait changé de style, elle portait un slim, une chemise bleu nuit (mhhhh ma couleur préférée) entre ouverte laissant voir une partie de son décolleté et une paire d'AllStar noire. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Le shopping avec Bella était rapide, elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait et où le trouver. Bien que j'avais eu envie lui faire plaisir, je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté que je paye ses achats. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi nous étions assis dans un resto, Bella mangeais une salade et j'avais pris une tasse de café que je n'ai pas touché, c'était juste pour l'illusion.

**Jasper ? Pourquoi Alice et toi vous êtes-vous quitté ? **Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

**Elle m'as vu faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'a pas voulu dire quoi mais maintenant je sais, je ne regrette rien de ce qui va arriver surtout qu'elle a essayé de faire en sorte que ça n'arriva pas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait lâché l'affaire.**

**Et que vas-tu faire pour qu'elle t'en veuille autan ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une voix séductrice.

**Tu le sauras, je te dirais tout. **Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille sur le même ton, appuyant sur mon accent, ce qui fit augmenter son rythme cardiaque, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Je lui proposais de passé à la villa pour voir un film, oui je sais, pas très original mais je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose que de la serré dans mes bras en la rassurant devant un film d'horreur (qui me ferais plus rire qu'autre chose). Elle accepta avec plaisir, en arrivant Peter et Charlotte étaient partis, sans doute à la chasse.

Je ne prêtais aucune attention mais alors vraiment aucune attention au film, Bella tremblais dans mes bras le visage à moitié cacher conte mon torse. Je la serrais contre moi, un sourire énorme étirait mes lèvres. Le film toucha à sa fin et Bella s'écarta gêné, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle créa un vide en s'écartant, je voulais la tenir contre moi, je me battais pour ne pas céder à mes instincts.

**Euh excuses-moi.**

**Oh mais voyons Darlin' ce n'est rien.**

Il fut bientôt l'heure pour elle de rentré, je l'y déposais, elle m'invita à rentrer quelques minutes, je la suivis à l'intérieur de cette petite maison blanche que je n'avais pas vus depuis longtemps ! Je sentis une odeur de vampire, de sang, beaucoup de sang, je retins Bella par le bras et la poussa derrière moi, geste instinctif d'un compagnon envers sa compagne, geste que Jasper n'avait jamais eu envers la pétasse de voyante. Elle fut surprise, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. J'inspirais l'odeur présente dans l'air, je grognais, ce qui fit sursauté Bella mais ne l'inquiéta pas. Victoria ! Je grondais de plus belle, Bella resta derrière moi mais se rapprocha et posa une main sur mon bras, m'interrogeant silencieusement. Je me retournais et la regardais désolé, triste pour elle, impuissant face à ce qu'elle allait subir. Elle courut dans le salon et découvrit son père allongé dans une flaque de sang, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, la poufiasse rousse était partie depuis un petit moment. Bella fut frappée par de la surprise ensuite de la tristesse, de la douleur, de l'abandon, de la rage, de la colère et elle éclata en sanglots en s'effondrant sur le sol. Elle prit son père dans ses bras le serra faiblement. Je me mis à genoux moi aussi, à ses côtés, une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle resta la pendant une heure, puis sans rien dire monta, j'entendis la douche. Elle redescendit, habillée de noir. Elle souffrait, tellement, je me jurais de la venger et que cette saloppe allait payer.

Je lui dis qu'il fallait se débarrassé de tout ça, des preuves et que pour cela il fallait mettre feu à la maison. Elle hocha doucement la tête, triste à cette idée mais résignée. Nous sortîmes et rentrâmes à la villa, avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie. Un quart d'heure plus tard je me garais devant la villa, Peter et Charlotte étaient de retour.

**Bella, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, je sais que ça fait mal. J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi, je veux t'aider à aller mieux peu importe le temps que cela prendra. **Elle hocha la tête. **Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir j'ai des amis avec moi, ne crains rien ils ne te feront aucun mal même s'ils ont une alimentation naturelle. Je suis là à tes côtés, je te protègerais. Je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuille plus de moi.**

Elle hocha la tête, je sorti de la voiture, fis le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière et pris sa main dans la mienne, lui envoyant des vagues de calme et de courage. Elle rentra sans même un regard pour Peter et Charlotte, monta dans ma chambre et se coucha sous les couettes, je passais à coté de mes amis, un regard qui disait : « pas de questions, j'expliquerais plus tard ». Je la suivis et me couchais à ses côtés la serrant dans mes bras, lui envoyant des doses de léthargies pour l'aider à dormir. Sa douleur était tellement intense que si je ne me contrôlais pas et que je n'étais pas allongé je serais tombé à genoux une nouvelle fois. Je laissais mon esprit divagué, comme j'aimais cette femme que je tenais dans mes bras mais reconnaitra-t-elle alors qu'elle est encore humaine ? Elle avait tellement souffert à cause de ce connard, de ces bouffeurs de lapins pathétique se prenant pour une famille. Elle avait tellement souffert par la faute de cette poufiasse de rousse, je jurais que je la vengerais même s'il elle ne me reconnait pas, je le ferais, faire du mal à ma compagne c'est me faire du mal à MOI Majors Jasper Whitlock, le dieu de la guerre et croyez moi quand on me cherche on me trouve !

Je me levais doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, je pris une douche et me changeais, rapidement, je ne supportais pas être éloigné d'elle, même quelque mètres de distance me faisait souffrir, c'en était presque physique. Je sortis de la salle de bain torse nu, ne portant qu'un jean. J'avais à peine ouvert la porte que Bella était dans mes bras, tremblant de panique.

**Je croyais que tu étais partis…** s'écria-t-elle paniquée des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. **Je pensais que tu m'avais à nouveau abandonné !**

**Doucement Darlin' je ne vais nulle part, je ne te laisserais pas.** Je fus surpris, venait-elle de dire 'à nouveau' ? Est-ce possible que…** Bella Darlin' est-ce que tu viens de dire 'à nouveau' ? **

Elle rougi, hocha la tête, encrant son regard dans le mien.

**Je crois qu'on doit parler, non ? **Dit-elle doucement, gênée, inquiète.

**Oui je crois, **lui dis-je avec douceur en la serrant contre moi.

**Je… hum… je ne sais pas comment, ni où commencer… **Elle cherchait ses mots, appréhendais, je lui envoyais une dose de courage, de confiance en soi. **Je vais tout simplement te le dire. Jasper je n'ai jamais aimer Edward, je n'ai jamais eu envie d'être avec lui, je me suis servie de lui… Celui que j'aime, celui avec qui je veux être c'est toi ! **Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles vampiriques.

**Ahahah, il…** commença Peter d'en bas…

**Peter la ferme ! **Grogna Bella en même temps que moi.

**Je sais qu'il n'est pas mon compagnon, je sais que c'est toi. Quand il est parti, je m'en fichais complètement mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais partis toi aussi ça m'as détruite, j'avais si mal, je me sentais mourir petit à petit. Jasper je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas une nouvelle fois par pitié. Je t'aime Jasper…**

Je la laissais pas continuer et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. La Sainte mère de la baise devait être avec moi, merci, putain, merci. Elle céda directement à mon baiser l'approfondissant d'elle-même, je passais ma langue entre ses lèvres entre-ouverte. Nos langues bataillaient, dansaient, se caressaient dans un baiser passionné, fougueux, emplis de besoin, d'amour et de tendresse. Elle s'écarta, manquant d'air, me regarda dans les yeux et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Elle soupira avec bonheur, elle était rassurée…

**Hey voilà ce que j'ai écris pour le moment, je ne vous promets pas une suite, j'essaierai de l'écrire. **

**Si vous avez des suggestions elles sont les bienvenues**

**N'oublier pas le petit rectangle )**

**XOXO SweetAng'**


	2. explicationpetition

**Ceci est une Notes d'auteure et non i-un nouveau chapitre…**

**Voilà suite aux suppressions de beaucoup de Fanfiction sur je tiens à vous prévenir de la suppression de mes fanfictions si je remarque que ça devient trop et que je décide de quitter le site, je vous préviendrai bien entendu…**

**Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour ceux/celles qui seraient déçues…**

**Ps : cette N/A n'a pas été relue par ma béta**

**Pétitions….**

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_SweetAngel818_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_

Review this Chapter

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Privacy . TOS . Ads . Help . Top


End file.
